


The Immediate Problem

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, The little mermaid fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Ariel!Jack longs to be a part of the human world. Too bad no one can see him. His guardian, Triton!North, tells him to be patient, that they’ll see him one day, but until then he should stop creating blizzards just to get attention. Jack is particularly fond of a kid called Jamie, whom he has watched grow up throughout the years and seems to almost be aware of him sometimes.Ursula!Pitch makes a deal with Jack; he’ll be human and visible for three days, during which time he must convince at least one person that Jack Frost is real. If he fails, he’ll be Pitch’s to keep. Sure of his success, Jack accepts.Thus, Jack begins his quest for belief, aided by a cantankerous Sebastian!Bunnymund (who promised North he’d keep an eye on the stupid kid, making this his problem), his faithful companion Flounder!Babytooth, and Scuttle!Sandy...[cut for length]"The Guardians are quite close-knit here, and Jack is like a son to North. In my fill, Jack is more focused on Jamie than belief–it’s not as much of a problem when he has the other Guardians to talk to regularly.But the immediate problem is that Jack’s barefoot in the snow. Bunny is not a fan of the situation at all.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	The Immediate Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 1/30/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Unfortunately, his quest is not as easy as it seems. He makes friends with Jamie, but he has been disillusioned by the Guardians and doesn’t belief in them at all anymore. And time is running out …  
> Bonus: Bunny uses his tiny adorable form in order to follow Jack around and yell at him."

Jack was…cold. Jack was cold and he couldn’t move and Pitch must have tricked him, of course he must have! Instead of making him human he must have tricked him into becoming one of those horrible fearlings right away!  
  
“What have you done, you bloody, reckless–ARGH!” Jack heard a muffled voice say as something fuzzy hit the bottom of his foot. He felt what seemed to be very small hands pulling on his sweatshirt after that, very small hands that somehow were strong enough to pull him out of his freezing prison–which turned out to be nothing but an ordinary snowbank. The small hands also turned out to be small paws.  
  
“Bunny!” Jack exclaimed. “But why are you so small?” He gasped. “You haven’t told North about this, have you?”  
  
Bunny gave him as stern a look as a little rabbit could. “I’m small because it’s only a little weird if you talk to your…” he scowled, “pet rabbit, and people are used to small rabbits, and you’re going to need someone to talk to. And, no, I haven’t told North about this! That would require leaving your side, and you’d probably wander off into traffic.”  
  
“Thanks Bunny! But traffic’s not really dangerous.”  
  
Bunny put his head in his paws and swore under his breath. Meanwhile, Jack jumped to his feet and leaped forward, promptly tripping and falling into another snowbank. “Ow,” he muttered, sitting up and brushing himself off. “What gives?” He shivered. “Why’s it so cold? It’s only winter, not Pitch’s lair. Why do my feet hurt all over?”  
  
Bunny jumped up onto his knee. “What gives is that you’re human! Winter is cold! Do you think everyone’s wearing coats and boots for fun? Your feet hurt because you’re probably getting frostbite from being barefoot in the snow!”  
  
Jack lifted his foot and rubbed it with his hands. “Well, if you’re so smart, tell me why I’m so heavy.”  
  
Bunny folded his arms as best he could in his current form. “By human standards, you’re still a skinny little twig. But a strong gust of wind could only knock you over metaphorically now. AKA, you can’t fly.”  
  
“What!” Jack let go of his foot. “How am I supposed to get anywhere, then? I don’t even know where I am and it might be a long way to…”  
  
“To where?” Bunny asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You got someplace to go?”  
  
“Uh…no! No, of course not.” Jack stood up, forcing Bunny to hop off his knee. “I can be seen anywhere. Yep.” He took an awkward step forward, hissing as he stepped into fresh snow. “Ooh, that’s not good at all. Hey, Bunny, do you know where–”  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Bunny said. “You’re a terrible liar, kid, and if you got Pitch to turn you into a human, there’s something else more honest you told him. If you just wanted to be seen, he wouldn’t have helped you, because he still can’t do that himself. There’s got to be higher stakes before his magic will stick. Something that you’re afraid of more than just things going back to the way they were.”  
  
“Bunny! I’m going to lose my feet!”  
  
Bunny grumbled. “I guess we do have to take care of that first. Come on. We’re about a block away from the town ice rink. School’s closed, it should be crowded. You can steal some shoes there.”  
  
“Steal?”  
  
“You got a lot of money in your pockets? Ask North to give your victim some really nice shoes for Christmas when you get back.”  
  
“How do you know school’s closed?” Jack asked, following Bunny.  
  
“Because you were yammering on about it yesterday,” Bunny said. “Did you forget I was there?”  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks. “Then this _is_ Burgess!”  
  
Bunny looked back. “Yeah. It is. That important?”  
  
“Let’s steal some shoes!” Jack said, and Bunny decided the answer to his question was, “yes.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The ice rink was crowded, and even as Jack and Bunny approached, more high school students entered the temporary building for skate rental and shoe storage, though it was unclear where they could fit amid the mass of kids already on the ice.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jack asked Bunny, and Bunny motioned for him to be more discreet. He went on, heedless. “I mean, why’s it so crowded if no one’s having a good time?”  
  
Bunny rolled his eyes. “They _are_ ,” he muttered. “You just can’t tell anymore.”  
  
Jack frowned and turned back toward the building. A teenage boy lingered outside. “Come on, Sophie, everyone else’s already in line!” he called back to a blonde girl a few years younger than him.  
  
Jack’s mouth fell open. “Jamie,” he whispered.  
  
Bunny looked back and forth between them. “What? Oh, no! What is this? What was the deal? Does he have to love you or something? Bloody hell! He doesn’t even know you!”  
  
“He _will_!” Jack said, clenching his fists in determination. “Because I’m…I’m going to steal his shoes!”  
  
Bunny sighed. Clearly this train wasn’t going to be stopped at this exact moment, and the kid did need shoes. “And then?” he prompted.  
  
“And then…I’m going to give them back to him! Because I took them by mistake!”  
  
Bunny nodded, and Jack walked forward, making sure to stay out of Jamie’s sight. “If only your planning skills had been even this good twelve hours ago,” he said to himself, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This is fantastic. Little!Bunny is the best.


End file.
